Sisterhood of the Farmer and the Plant Girl
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: Lillian is pregnant, and her younger sister, Reina is having problems with it. Some InaxMikhail AshxLillian ReinaxHiro Story inside is better than it sounds!(:
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's Story**

"Ash. Reina is the only family I have left." He shook his head ferverently.  
"You have Yun, Ying, your Uncle Mako!" I stopped pacing to glare at him. He gulped.

"She is the only one who remembers what I remember, the only one who knows my parents like I do." He wrung his hands and joined me in pacing the expansion of our Konohana cottage. "I feel horrible now, Lilly..." I looked up so fast I got whiplash.

"It's not your fault, Uncle Mako told me she had a fit on the day of our wedding because Ina wouldn't let her go. She's just having another fit because of the baby."

Only the first fit was true. Reina, my 15 year old little sister, was afraid.

Afraid of losing the one person who understood and shared the grief of losing both our parents, something that not even Yun, who lost her daughter got.

Afraid that after I had the baby any day now, that I wouldn't have time for her anymore. If you didn't know her, she would look very mature on the outside. But she was 15 years old. She had the heart and emotions of a child still. Mako even gave her a 7 o'clock curfew, except on the days he went to the bar.

I was having a job, a husband, a harrowing pregnancy, a life that consisted of work, and when it was time for play, it was with Ash or some other colleague. Reina was deathly afraid, and she showed it by acting more childish than ever.

I had already spoken to Mako about her horrible behaviors, and he simply responded by saying,

"She doesn't want to lose the sister who has been a mother, a father, a guide, a friend, and a sister to her. You, my dear, are everything she has in life. She gets so excited when you have her over, or you come over for tea, a sleepover, dinner, a simple visit. "

I opened my mouth to disagree, to say she was always so mature and collected.

"She's still a child, Lillian, she needs stability, and since you've always provided that for her, she feels lost without it. You'll both get through it."

I shook my head. "She has **YOU** Uncle Mako, you've taken care of her since the accident!" Mako shook his head disapprovingly. Everyone in this whole debacle did that a lot. That and throw their hands in the air, or fiddle around with their fingers as they looked at the ground, the ceiling, out the window.

Yeah. It's this bad. This bad that calmest people I know and are involved turn into nervous wrecks on the subject.

"Lillian Claire, it is not the same. She needs someone who knows her like you do." I sighed, and cradled my head in my hands.

Reina chose that moment to come walking down the stairs. She saw me and Mako at the table. "Why are you here, Lily? There's a typhoon!" I jumped up as fast as a 9 months pregnant woman can.

"Rey-Rey! I'm here to visit you and Uncle Mako, but Ash isn't letting me stay long." Her expression soured very visibly, and she sat down on the floor by the stove, and put her head on her elbows, which were on her knees. "Ugh, you never make decisions on your own anymore..." she mumbled.

Mako sighed. "I'm going to go check on my fruit trees. You girls will work this out somehow."  
Reina turned towards me after he walked out. "You're hardly a girl. You are 23 years old! _And _you're pregnant!"

She spit out the word like it was a curse. "Reina, you're my sister, would it kill you to at least be civil?!" I exploded angrily. "Hmph. It wouldn't, if you had at least..." she trailed off.

"At least. At least what?" I said. She scooched closer to me. "I'm sorry Lily... I shouldn't have said those things..." I sighed. "It's fine Reina. We'll make it through this. I 'm not happy with some of the things I've done, but I'll fix it somehow." She nodded, cheered up a little. "I've really got to get going Reina. You can come over for lunch tomorrow if you'd like?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd kinda like that.." I grinned at her, gave her a hug and took my leave.

"Where were you?! You were gone for 3 hours, Lillian!" Ash shouted. I ignored him while I slipped off my boots, and put away my umbrella. I took off into the bathroom with just a raise of the hand.

After I had taken my shower, I came out with a towel turban. "Where have you been, Lily?" he said, calmer than before. "I was at Reina's . Problem?"  
He snorted. "As a matter of fact, yes! She's been a holy terror ever since we got married!"

I frowned, my mojo completely gone. "You are being a holy terror right now! Stop! We have a baby coming in a matter of time! You need to stop, and chill out." My purple eyes were narrowed in fury at this excuse of a man right now. "I'm sorry Lil, I just... worked myself up..." I sighed.

"It's okay, Ash. Reina's coming over tomorrow, so please, please, please be civil."  
He nodded, and went back to his book.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sisterhood of The Farmer and the Young Botanist**

The ones who are helping are my Uncle Mako, who had been taking care of Reina since she was 10, after our parents died in a car accident, our grandmother Yun who owned the restaurant next door, my best friend Ina, who doubled as the mayor of Konohana.

I knew her from elementary school, and we lived next door to each other until a few days after graduation, when her dad had a heart attack and died, and her mom took off with her little sister in a rage, leaving Ina coming home to an empty house, after going on a camping trip with me.

My grandmother took her in with me, since our parents had died two years before, and Reina and Mako lived in some town in the middle of no where then.

A few months later, they moved her, I emancipated, Ying, my little cousin's (who was a few months old at the time) parents sent her to Yun, and Yun moved to Konohana.

Ina and I lived together for a time, then HER grandfather came to us one day, out of the blue, and told her about her lineage. Her mom had abandoned Kono to meet her father, and never came back, never told her parents about her children, or her marriage. Somehow, he found Ina, and she was so enticed, she moved there and when her grandpa died, she became mayor.

Then, on a visit, we went to a club, she met a guy, one night stands, and nine months later out popped a Rahi. She managed to track the guy down, but she didn't like him anymore, so they broke up. Rahi is five now, same as Ying, and Ina and I are 23 years old. We were 18 at the time, but Ina had Yun in Kono. Rahi never cared that he didn't have a dad, so Ina was thankful for that eternally.

I came along when I was 20, moved to Bluebell at first, I met Ash, we dated for a season, and then I moved here, to Konohana. We continued to date, but I also 3 timed him, with my now best friend Dirk, my other now best friend Hiro, and once with some weirdo named Kana. He found out, and made me dump all of them, and after a few pregnancy scares with him, and his sister bugging us like crazy, his mom pushing us apart, his friend Laney pushing us together, we finally got married. It was Fall 13th, and I wore a pink dress that Nori made for me, and shoes from the Oracle.

Eileen was there, my family in Kono was there, Jessica was there, Rahi, Ying and Cheryl were the ring bearer and flower girls, respectively, Ina presided over it, Laney and Georgia were my bridesmaids, Cam and Kana were best men, Mako walked me down, Dirk escorted me on the horse, and Hiro was an usher. Rose came, but Rutger refused, since he and I always locked antlers over my farming techniques. My cousin Philip came for the reception, and that was it.

A year later, the baby was concieved, and nine months later, here I am.

This whole 'Settling Down For Good' thing was a big change for me. Which is why when we dated, I cheated those times.

Me and Ina used to date boys like there was no tomorrow, and she dated Kana for two weeks, but decided she didn't like him either. She now has a boyfriend, Mikhail, who is a wandering musician and lived in the bottom guest room at the Town Hall. They are very in love, but Rahi thinks they're married. Which might be for the better...

Back to Reina.

I scrambled around the kitchen, making plum juice and rice cakes, and pizza and pudding for Reina's lunch visit. She walked in, and as soon as she did, Ash jumped up from his perch on the couch, and bowed, and hurried out, calling back some excuse about "Getting some bamboo for Ying".

"Hey Lily!" she said cheerfully. "Hiya Reina!" I called as I set down the dishes. She sat on the bed. "Hey get up, we're gonna eat, then have a serious chat..." I said as I passed by with a mixing bowl.

She gulped, and sat down nervously. When we finished, I broke the ice. "Rey... What's been going on with you? Honestly, we are all so worried about you!" She sat straighter, and put her head in her propped up hand. "I guess I feel like after this baby is born, you and Ash aren't gonna have time for me anymore... I mean, I like hanging out with you guys, it's like having a mom and dad again... It's fun, and you guys get along, and then you play argue, and it's just fun. I feel like the baby is gonna change that..." I looked at her, she looked dejected. "Oh Reina, dahlin, that'll never change... You're gonna be an aunt! It'll be the same, but with someone else involved!"

She jumped up and looked at me. "No! It will _**NEVER** _be the same!" she exploded with fury and ice in her voice.

I jumped out of my chair, knocking it on the floor. I pointed a finger at her, and hissed, "Why don't you try being a **_good sister_**, and be happy for me?! I wanted this baby, with all of me, and the first few times there was a prego scare you were NEVER like this!"

She walked over to me. "I was a good sister. I was a good freaking sister when you let Mako take me away, I was a good sister when you emancipated, I was a good sister when you got married, and I've had ENOUGH of being a good sister now that you're having a goddamn **_BABY. _**You never even considered that the one person I can be my true self with is going to be swamped in staying up all night because she has to, not wants to, and dirty diapers, and feeding breaks! I was a good sister, when you got a farm, a husband, animals that depend on you, and a baby, at first. Now I'm tired of it! I just want my big sister back!" she screamed.

I stomped my foot. "So basically you're tired of me _**having a LIFE?!**_" I screamed right back at her. "Yes, I just want my sister back!" she shouted.

Ash came rushing in. "What the hell is going on here?! You're scaring the bejesus out of Ying!" he shouted over both of us. "Reina isn't letting me-" Ash shoved me into a chair. I crossed my arms, but when he pushed Reina onto the other chair, I unfolded them.

"You **both**are completely out of line with each other. Reina, you at least have to let Lily have some semblance of a life. In return, Lillian, you need to let Reina know that no matter what you'll always be there, to talk, play, whatever. But still, you both need to respect the other. You guys are all you have left to remember your parents by." I nodded, and stuck a hand out. Reina kept hers tucked behind her back, a sassy smirk on her face. "Reina... Be nice to your sister..." She groaned and shook my hand.

Ash crossed the house into the living room. "Good. I've had enough of playing parent until the baby comes, so just get along. Now, I am going to finish my book, thank you very much."

"Truce?" I said to my little sister. "Truce! Now, it's almost curfew, I've got to get going. Thanks for lunch!" she sang out.

"Ugh, be gone, you."

**So how was it y'all? I like to think it was good. PM or comment some ideas for the next chapters, any and all are welcomed! ^_^ see ya!(:**

**~Just Another Anklebiter~**


	3. The baby

**Hey y'all! What's up? I really would appreciate it if the people who review/favorited my story "First Sights" would visit some other stories of mine ^_^ thankya dahls(; NOW! Onto the story!**

Reina bounced off the farm, whistling some tune she made up in her head, probably. I leaned half my body out of the window in the living room extension Eileen put on the house.

"Ash..." I called out to my husband who was leaning against the barn doors watching our Jersey Cow, Luna; our cow-cow, Steaky; our Suffolk sheep, London; our alpaca, Phoebe; our chickens Reina and Lara, who were a white and black, respectively; wander around the field I kept them in. 'Yeah, Lil?" he shouted back. "Uhhh... I love you?" I called back uncertain of why I shouted to him at first. "Is that a question?" he laughed.

His laugh was like bells to me, even though it was loud and hearty, and it resembled a guy with a beard from any given movie guffawing. I swear when I first moved here without him that I could hear it over the mountain, vaguely, but still there.

"Uhhh, noooo!" I shouted, only to find he was right behind me, trying to sneak up on me. "Ahh! Ash William Blakely, let go of me this instant!" I roared, as he grabbed my waist and pulled me down, and tackled me, trying to tickle me.

Suddenly, our fun play was covered by a shadow, and I stopped squirming in Ash's arms, and Ash let his hands fall. "Ewww! Why don't you guys ever take it inside?" a voice screeched. I squinted up into the setting summer sun. It was Ina, making her rounds. "Why'd you come here first, Ina? You usually go to Yun's and work your way up." I said to her non-literally glowing figure. "I came here first because Cheryl and Ying came here first, and couldn't find you.. I've been searching here for a while, you two...!" she said, sounding fake reproachful.

I knew that she approved, and she also didn't want me to marry Hiro, like I was going to do, because in her words, he was 'the wimpiest man I've ever met, and I've met many.'. I didn't believe her at the time, but I'm glad I listened to her later on, because then I would've never married Ash.

"Oh, well thanks for checking up on us!" said Ash, as he helped me up and started to walk away. "Hey! Not so fast! I need both of you here for this!" she screeched.

Did I mention Ina was the loudest person I knew?

"Me and Mikhail are getting married." she said. I jumped up to hug her, but she pushed me away, and blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"The wedding is after your baby is born, so we're going to need help, and spice." she stated.

Ash stood up with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oh, we've got _LOTS _of spice. Obviously, since our dear Lily is with child!" I blushed, and slapped his arm off my shoulder. "Well, Ina-Mina, I can't have the baby at my own will, or else this thing would be sitting in that crib over there, but I can help with everything else!"

Ash sighed. "This seems complicated... Call me if you stop being pregnant." I looked at him. My husband could be so damn confusing sometimes. I heard a strained giggle, and Ina was standing behind me, with a hand over her mouth, and a red face. "IT ISN'T FUNNY INA MARIE SOSEKI!" I shouted. I think steam was coming out of my ears. She let out one last laugh, and sat down. "Okay, can you just not be pregannt on the wedding day?"

I groaned. It seemed like everyone thought being pregnant wasn't a life choice, it was just a state of being, like if someone was hungry.

"Sure, Ina. I'll try to have my baby before then." I said dryly. "Okay! Good! Can you also do invites, decorations, and my dress?" she asked, completely missing my sarcasm. "Ugh.. Only if I'm Maid of Honor!" she nodded. "Sure, sure. We want to have the wedding in a few days."

My eyes bugged out. "A few _days_?! Ina, how am I even gonna..." I trailed off, knowing she wouldn't get it. "Thanks a billion, Lil! I'll send Nori over tomorrow to help with the dresses!"

**THE NEXT DAY**

"No, no. The beads go HERE. Oh, okay, that way is fine, too. I wonder how Yun is doing with the cake...? Ugh! I've gotta focus! Come on, do it for Ina! NO, NO, NO. The flower goes HERE, so THIS can go over THERE. Yeah, like that! Do you think Philip will go with me to the weding? I hope so! He is so darn cute! ... So? I don't care if he's your cousin, he's cute! He's eye-candy! ... So? Oh, yeah! Nevermind! Okay! There! The beading is finally done!"

That was the ramblings of Nori, who was a sweet, quiet, SENSIBLE girl, when she wasn't under the pressure of making a wedding dress for our best friend whose wedding was in 2 days. We were sitting in my living room, putting the finishing touches on Ina's dress.

"Finally! My knees were starting to hurt! And I'm really, really- OHH! AHHH! NORI! IT'S TIME!" I started quiet, and ended my sentence with a shriek.

Reina came running in from my bedroom area, (which was just the bed on the opposite side of the house. "What's wrong? Are you guys alright?" she said, wide-eyed and frantic. "THE HELL I'M ALRIGHT! THIS BABY WANTS _**OUT RIGHT** **NOW**_! GET ASH!"

Kana also came running in from his stable, and Dirk from across the road. Nori was calm.

"Dirk and Kana, carry her to the clinic, Reina; get Ash and tell him it's time and bring him to the clinic. I'll get the stuff for the baby. Okay? Break!"

The boys ran like crazy, because we lived on the outskirts of town, and it would take at least 15 minutes. The terrain was gravelly, and I held my hands in front of my face so that trees wouldn't hit me, and that if I fell, I wouldn't get hurt.

My hair was flying everywhere too, and I had the most panic-stricken look on my face. Dirk was telling me it would be alright, that I'd be fine, and Kana complained about how my water was ruining his favorite shirt, until Dirk eased an arm out from under me to punch him, and say:

"Oh shut the hell up! She's having a fricking baby, man!"

I screamed after that, because there was a dog in the way. "MOVE YOU GUYS! GO AROUND IT AND- AHHHHHH!"

Dirk winced, and kept one hand in mine so I could squeeze when a contraction came. "We're almost there Lily, think about how cute that baby is gonna be! It'll be okay, we'll see Ash soon."

I shrieked. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ASH, HE'S THE ONE WHO PUT THIS LITTLE DEVIL IN ME, I WANT IT OUT!" Kana ran faster. "Yes you do!" Dirk insisted.

Dirk knew me well, and was obviously not taking me seriously. Kana on the other hand was scared beyond belief. "We're here!"

Dirk scooped me up, while Kana opened the door. Hiro had already made me a bed in the pre-natal wing. Ayame came rushing over to me and Dirk. "Where's Ash? Where's Reina? I want them to be here when the baby arr-AHHHHH!" Ayame chuckled.

"Dirk, set her down over there. Reina called and said Eileen was working on the tunnel, so she took the mountain way to get Ash. He can't be here, and the baby is almost here, so who is gonna be her labor partner?" I scanned the room. Nori wasn't here yet, and I didn't want Kana. "DIRK! You're coming in!" He looked at me startled. "Wha? Me?!" I sighed. "It's nothing you haven't seen before!" He stepped into the room, and set me down on the bed.

"Fine!" Ayame hooked me up to an IV, and got me into a gown, and spread my legs. "Okay, Lillian, I just need you to push as hard as you can when I say, and Dirk, I need you to assure her! Go!" Hiro was writing down my stats, and Dirk was crouched on the other side of the bed, while Ayame was in front of me. "PUSH!"

I struggled, but did so, and felt a tiny bit of relief, and a lot of pains. I squeezed Dirk's hand, and he squeaked. "Okay, Lil, just think about the pretty little baby that's gonna be here! It's a girl right? Yeah! It'll be so darn cute!" he managed.

I gritted my teeth and shrieked as I felt movement in my... well... my lower parts. I pushed. "I see a head!" sounded Ayame. I squeezed Dirk's hand harder. "Come on Lily! You can do it!" he shouted. I pushed one last time, and I heard a tiny wail. "You did it, lily! Good job!" he yelled. I pulled him down to me and hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Dirk. This was much more bearable with you." He smiled that grin that I loved. "No problem, bestie!" And winked and walked away shouting that it was a girl. Reina came in, pulling Ash along. They both gaped at how sweaty I was, and how Dirk was having his hand casted right next to me.

"Hey! Are you okay?" asked Ash. Reina got on the side he was on as well, and held my other hand. "I'm fine, Ash. Reina, you and Dirk are the godparents, okay?" Dirk turned around. "Sure! It's almost like we're married, Reina!" he teased. She stuck out her tongue. "In your dreams, mail man!"

Ash looked at me confusedly. "What about me? Don't I get to be a godparent?" I sighed, Reina laughed, and Dirk snickered. "Ash... You're the dad..." he didn't seem to get it still. "I'll explain it later.. I wanna name her Chelsea, is that alright? And look she has your eyes, Ash! And your hair, REy-Rey!"

Reina held her and cooed, before she handed her to Dirk, who tickled her, then handed her to Ash, who smiled at her, and passed her to me.

She had black fuzz on her head, and big green-blue-grey eyes like my sister. I was in awe. "Ash. We _made _this!" Reina sat up. Oops...

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? You made- oh. Ew!" she squealed. "Reina!" I scolded. "I'll go over there, and uhh... be quiet and stuff."

Dirk chuckled. "Your sister is painfully clueless, Lil-Bill." Ina came rushing in. "The baby! I came... As soon... As I heard!" she panted. "The baby's here Ina. Come have a look. Isn't she cute?" I asked. "Awww! She's adorable... I remember when Rahi was born..." We all groaned.

**This story isn't that popular/good, but I honestly just wanted something to liven up my life, and I had a thought when I was playing ToTT. So here is how it manifested! **


End file.
